tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Animatron
Animatron, the Jungle Planet or the Beast Planet, is a lush and verdant world covered in dense wilderness. Its surface is wrapped in tangled webs of foliage, some of it allegedly techno-organic, and vast, little-traveled oceans. The light of day is harsh and scorching; the rains are torrential downpours. Volcanoes rise above the green canopy, usually slumbering in smoky menace, sometimes bursting forth with firestorms of destruction. Within the shadows of the enveloping jungle, strange beasts prowl. Not all of them are of flesh and blood - for in ancient times the Jungle Planet became home to strange beings. These Transformers emigrated from the planet Cybertron aboard the long-forgotten starship Hyperborea. Upon arrival, they soon altered their forms to adapt to their wild new home. Now, much later, their descendants, robotic beasts of fearsome power, prowl the wildernesses of Animatron, dwelling in its caves and rough structures. Only the mightiest may rule this planet, where strength and teeth are the only laws. At the time of the hunt for the Cyber Planet Keys, this was the great and terrible Scourge, a ruthless despot who feared none but himself. Sometimes it is called Animatros. Known residents Autobots *Backstop (robotic rhinoceros) *Repugnus (robotic Spinosaurus) *Shrapnel *Snarl (robotic wolf) Decepticons *Brimstone (robotic Pteranodon) *Dark Scorponok (scorpion-like tank) *Scourge (robotic 3-headed dragon) *Undermine (robotic Spinosaurus) *Wreckloose (robotic monitor lizard) Mini-Cons *Bulge (twin-rotor helicopter) *Dragoyell (robotic dragon) *Graviton (crash-response truck) *Hydroplane (Toyota GT-1 Le Mans race car) *Knockdown (robotic Triceratops) *Quasar (police car) *Rockslide (pick-up truck) *Solar Flare (bubble-domed helicopter) Also on Jungle Planet are Transformers that each resemble a different animal. Examples being an Apatosaurus, an owl, a deer, a giraffe, and a tropical bird. A common characteristic amongst Jungle Planet denizens is that they all wield melee-type weapons. Snarl stands out, because his weapon can double as a sword or a rifle. Most Transformers native to this world also display a pair of fangs protruding from their robot mode's lower lip (Undermine is an exception, as he lacks a mouth). Notable areas of the Jungle Planet include... * The Jungle Temple, home of the planet's leader. In reality, it is the starship Hyperborea. * The Steel Shard Mountains and its surrounding swampland. Fiction Unicron Trilogy cartoon continuity ''Beast Wars Reborn'' Logos Prime used Animatron as the site of a contest between Optimus Primal and Megatron to see who would inherit his power. The two were tasked with finding the Zeonomicon, and Optimus encountered natives such as Backstop and Scourge on his journey. ''Cybertron'' cartoon Following the first defeat of Unicron, the Ancients planned to turn Cybertron into the heart of a galaxy spanning empire via space bridges. The chaotic Jungle Planet was colonized by the crew of the Hyperborea, bringing with them one of the Cyber Planet Keys. For reasons unknown, this plan fell through and the Jungle Planet would remain cut off from the rest of the galaxy. The rulers of the colony soon grew weak and complacent allowing a lawless environment to rise up, throwing the world into violence and poverty. Many were taken under the tutelage under zen-master Backstop and taught the ways of non-violence and self-defense. Eventually, Scourge, a student of Backstop, grew impatient with his people's suffering and forced a rebellion against those taking advantage of the chaos. He strong-armed his way into a position of leadership by winning a series of battles staged to determine who is the mightiest (and who is thus most worthy) Transformer, becoming ruler of the Jungle Planet. Corrupted by his newfound power and position, Scourge forced a "peace through tyranny" campaign, bringing his people the peace and prosperity he promised them — but only through a dictatorship ruled by the credo of 'might makes right'. However, Scourge couldn't totally rid himself of his old master's teachings. He enforced a strict set of laws; disputes are settled only through formal duels of strength; sabotage and especially the unjustified death of a defeated foe are the planet's highest offense. In 2030, the Jungle Planet was discovered by Megatron and Starscream who travelled there for its Cyber Key. The Autobots soon discovered the planet and sent Overhaul as their agent. Overhaul was quickly caught off-guard by the savage world and taken in by Backstop. When Overhaul made an attempt to win the Cyber Key via ritual combat, he managed to tap into its power and was subsequently reformatted into Leobreaker. Optimus and Vector Prime journeyed there soon afterwards, drawn by Sideways's false distress beacon, where they quickly made an enemy of Scourge. The subsequent battle however allowed Optimus and Leobreaker to discover their ability to combine into "Savage Claw Mode." The Autobots briefly stepped out to deal with the finale of the Speedia 500 on Velocitron, before returning to the planet. Once another attempt at dimplomacy had failed, Optimus agreed to duel Scourge in ritual combat for the Key. Though the Decepticons attempted to prevent the duel from taking place, Optimus and Scourge faced off, with Optimus claiming the Cyber Key. Though tribal dictated Optimus now ruled Jungle Planet, the Prime left Scourge in charge, believing he had the potential to become a worthy leader. Before the Autobots could leave the planet, the Decepticons attacked for the Cyber Key. To confuse their foes, the Autobots led them on a wild goose chase across the planet with six decoys allowing time for their reinforcements to arrive. Once the Key was secured, they left Jungle Planet for Earth. When Starscream finally made his move, the duplicate Planet Map led Megatron back to the Jungle Planet's solar system where it trapped him and his troops in a nigh-impenetrable sphere. The only one to escape the trap, Crumplezone made his way back to Jungle Planet and recruited Scourge to break his comrades free. By the time that the Autobots had secured the Cyber Key of Gigantion, the black hole had wrought great damage to the Jungle Planet, prompting Scourge and Snarl to depart ahead of their allies so they could help their planet. When Galvatron utilized the completed Omega Lock in concert with the Armor of Unicron, Leobreaker took the Ogygia to evacuate the Jungle Planet with Primus reawakening the Hyperborea to finish the job, leaving the empty world to be destroyed. The black hole's destruction restored the Jungle Planet but left it light years from its own space. To remedy the problem, the Autobots constructed planetary engines on Jungle Planet so it could be piloted through a space bridge. Galvatron attacked and damaged the engines, which threatened to send the Jungle Planet crashing into Cybertron. Through the combined physical strength of every Cybertronian in the galaxy, the damaged rocket was physically pushed back into place, restoring the Jungle Planet to its proper place in the universe. With peace restored to the universe, the Jungle Planet reopened diplomatic ties with Cybertron, Scourge pledging his support when Optimus Prime proposed to restart the colonization program. Intending to join the mission, Scourge held a contest to determine the new ruler of Jungle Planet... only for him to soundly best all comers. Unable to leave his position, he had Leobreaker join the mission as the Jungle Planet's representative. ''Animated'' cartoon Animatron was a world in the Autobot Commonwealth. It was conquered by the Decepticons during the Great War, but was later liberated during a conflict known as the "Beast Wars". In the modern day, Animatronian energon was on the menu of Maccadam's Old Oil House. ''Beast Wars: Uprising'' Animatros was ravaged by the Great War. Grimlock saw action on the planet. Notes *Animatron was only ever referred to as Jungle Planet or Beast Planet in Cybertron, not receiving a proper name until The AllSpark Almanac II. *"Animatron" is also the Japanese name for the Generation 1 Predacons. Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Animatros (アニマトロス Animatorosu) See also *Eukaris, a colony planet populated by beast mode Transformers from the 2005 IDW continuity. Category:planets Category:Colonies Category:Jungle Planet